Dating 101
by Kariesue
Summary: "The mating rituals of your people are quite intriguing," Teyla commented after seeing an Earth movie.  John gets talked into teaching her just what those rituals are.  Will Teyla be a good student?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **_ Atlantis is not mine, boo hoo!_

**A/N:**_ This was written for the very lovely and talented Wedjatqi for the Elf Exchange on the LJ Beya site. I hope it lives up to her standards and expectations._

_There are seven chapters and they get progressively steamier as they advance. Just like in real dating, tehe!_

**Rating:**_ This chapter is K+ but later ones will be more._

**Thanks:**_ For Camy who got me writing quite a bit this Christmas season._

**feedback:**_ That would be a lovely present for me, thanks!_

**Dating 101**

by_ kariesue_

**.**

"The mating rituals of your people are quite intriguing," Teyla commented as the team finished watching a movie on their scheduled movie night.

John fidgeted on the couch next to her and snorted. "I'm not sure you can call what those people did _typical _of most people from Earth."

Rodney also made a face. "Yeah, the people who _made_ that movie were definitely from another planet."

"I kind of liked it," Ronon threw in his two cents.

"You would, Conan," Rodney scoffed. "They _were_ acting rather like Neanderthals."

"Then what _is_ typical of your mating ritual?" Teyla inquired.

"Actually our people call it _dating_," John informed her.

"And Sheppard's the right one to ask," Rodney smirked. "Since he probably did more of it than anyone else here." Rodney flashed John a little grin then added snidely, "Kirk."

John just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Ronon, though, thought this was the perfect opportunity to perhaps get Teyla and Sheppard actually heading in the right direction in their relationship; the one he really felt they should be having considering how they felt about each other.

"You should take her out on a date," Ronon suggested and when the others looked at him puzzled continued, "Sheppard should take Teyla out on a typical Earth date to teach her what it's like. Unless you feel you're better equipped to do the job, McKay."

"Well, I uh … I'm not that bad … well, I can …okay maybe … Who am I kidding?" McKay looked resigned. "Sure, Sheppard, go ahead and show Teyla what dating's like on Earth."

John seemed a bit uncomfortable but when Teyla glanced up at him with a grateful smile on her face and her eyes eager, he couldn't resist. It would just be one date, right? How much harm was there in that?

He took a deep breath and his smile turned crooked. "Okay, … Teyla, I … um was wondering if you'd like to … go out with me sometime … on a date?"

"Real suave, Sheppard," Rodney mumbled but Teyla simply glared at him. Then she turned her beautiful brown eyes back to John and they lit up excitedly. Would she perhaps have the opportunity to show John that they could actually have a relationship that went beyond friendship? She dearly hoped so.

"I would love to John, thank you. When will we go?"

John looked thoughtful realizing he hadn't actually been out on a real date in far too many years. "Um, first date, I'm thinking … dinner and a movie is usually good. Out in public, half of the night covered so you don't have to talk too much. Movie night in the rec room is Thursday and they're playing a chick flick. I wouldn't normally go but as a gentleman I'd want to take my date to something she'd want to see. Does that sound okay, Teyla?"

"It sounds lovely, John. I look forward to it."

Rodney narrowed his eyes at the _new _couple. "And what restaurant will you be dining at Romeo?"

John looked thoughtful then grinned. "It'll have to be in the mess hall but I'll make arrangements for a private table and we won't be eating with you two slobs."

Ronon figured he should be offended but instead he just chuckled. This could get very interesting. He'd have to encourage them in any way he could. First thing was to get out of here and give them a minute to arrange things.

He stood up, threw his beer can away in Sheppard's trash and grabbed Rodney by the back of his collar. "Hey, McKay, come on, you promised to show me how that new thing works, remember?"

Rodney's face grew confused. "What thing? I'm pretty sure you never wanted to see how anything I have works."

Ronon continued ushering him out of the room saying, "You know that thing I really wanted to see. Let's go to your lab and I'll show you. See ya, Sheppard, Teyla."

Rodney threw a quick good bye after him as he hastily followed Ronon, intrigued that the caveman wanted to actually learn something.

John chuckled at Ronon's antics then just stood awkwardly staring at his feet. He could never understand why Rodney always accused him of being such a Romeo. He had totally sucked at asking girls out and doing the whole dating thing. He and Nancy had double dated with her roommate for a few times before he felt comfortable enough with her to do it solo.

Now here he was with Teyla glancing shyly at him, her eyes filled with wonder but also concern.

"Do you not wish to do this, John? I will understand if you would like to back out."

John's eyes popped up and he shook his head quickly. "No, no it's fine, Teyla. I'm just not the … suave romantic that Rodney seems to think I am. But I probably have enough familiarity that I can help you have a typical experience."

He looked at her with mischief in his eyes and asked, "But I need to know what kind of a girl you are so I'll know how to act on the date."

"I do not understand."

John squinted and his mouth twisted wryly. "Girls are different in their degree of … innocence and experience. There's the virgin, who's never been kissed. Then there's the slut, she's been with every guy around in all sorts of ways. And then you have somewhere in between. Which one would you like to be? That will change the way I treat you."

John was almost hoping she'd say the slut because then he'd have an excuse for getting her in bed the first date but he'd known Teyla for over three years and he'd never seen her going out with anyone. And he wasn't sure he could actually follow through on that kind of date with Teyla especially as it was just a prank that Ronon was playing.

"Well, I hope you would know I am not one who sleeps around promiscuously." Her tone was a bit harsh at that statement but then it softened as she confessed, "However neither am I virginal. So the one in between is the type of girl I am. Is that acceptable?"

John reached out bravely and lifted her hand and pulled her a little closer. "That's just the kind of girl I like. How about I pick you up at your quarters around nineteen hundred hours on Thursday? That will give us at least an hour to eat and enjoy each other's company and then see the movie that starts at twenty hundred." He was also thinking the mess hall might be a little less crowded at that later hour.

Teyla smiled genuinely at him as she squeezed his hand in assurance. "That sounds wonderful. I look forward to it."

She slipped her hand out of his and moved toward the door. She went through with a small backward glance and John let out his breath once the door closed behind her.

A date with Teyla! What the heck had he been thinking to agree to this? But he knew he hadn't really been thinking. Ronon had suggested it and when he had looked at Teyla's willing face, he had happily jumped on the bandwagon. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

.

.


	2. First Date

.

**First Date**

**.**

John approached Teyla's door a few minutes ahead of schedule. He didn't want to be late; Teyla never was. He knew, though, that if this were a typical Earth date then the woman usually _was _running late. But he hadn't mentioned that to Teyla. He _had_ told her to dress nice and casual but not in her uniform when she had asked.

He had put on his khaki's and a button down shirt. He had even tucked the shirt in which was almost unheard of for him but he knew if he really was going on a date, he'd want to make a good first impression. As he lifted his hand to wave across the crystal, he grinned that he had rolled the sleeves up. He didn't want to be _that_ formal.

The door opened and he saw Teyla standing ready, smiling at him in anticipation. She was wearing something Athosian, a long skirt and top made from some soft tan material with leather straps closing it up on the side. It fit her.

"Hey, Teyla," he greeted with a big smile. "You look nice. These are for you." And he held up the flowers he had gotten on the mainland earlier just for this occasion.

Teyla looked surprised but pleased and answered, "Hello, John, thank you, they are lovely. And you are looking very handsome tonight also. Are flowers typical of a date?"

She took the flowers and pressed her nose closer to inhale their scent. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the fragrance.

"Not always," John replied to her question. "But I like to give them at least on a first date. Makes a good impression and that's really important on a first date. See, I even tucked in my shirt."

"Yes, I noticed," Teyla grinned and her eyes had an impish glint in them. "I am quite impressed. Am I dressed appropriately?"

John nodded quickly. "You look great. Do you have something to put those flowers in? They probably need some water."

Teyla swiftly took care of that then joined John back at the door where he had patiently waited. As her door closed behind her, John held out his elbow and after a brief hesitation of uncertainty John tucked her hand around his elbow and they began walking down the hall.

"Normally I'd be taking you to this restaurant in my fancy sports car but I guess we'll have to adapt the date a bit to fit our circumstances. Hope that's all right?"

Teyla smiled up at him happily. "It is perfectly all right, John. And you must let me know if there is something I should be doing to make the date typical."

"Well, right now we would just be making small talk."

"Small … talk?"

John chuckled at her confusion. "It just means we're talking about nothing in particular; maybe the weather or some event that happened in the news recently."

"The weather has been quite lovely lately, has it not, John?" Teyla got right into character, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "I do love when the sun is shining and there are only a few clouds to float across the sky."

John grinned and his eyes matched hers. "Yes, I agree but they do say we could get some rain next week. That's not bad though, we could definitely use the rain."

"Yes, otherwise the crops may not thrive as well as we need them to."

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing at the mundane conversation and John felt his stomach do a little flip. He loved the sound of Teyla's laughter and she was now clinging to his arm and holding it right against her chest. What he wouldn't have done for a date just like this when he was younger.

They continued with the inane banter until they reached the mess hall. John hoped everything was set up as he had asked. Ronon had assured him he would take care of it.

His eyes grew dark as they walked in and he saw that the place was much fuller than he expected. He wondered if the news of their '_date_' had gotten out and everyone was here for the show. He really hated being the center of attention but all eyes seemed to be on them.

He walked Teyla across the room until they reached the doors to take them outside. "I reserved a table with a view. I thought you'd like that."

They walked outside and John was pleased to see the small table tucked away from the others right near the railing. He had wanted private and this looked perfect. He pulled out Teyla's chair for her and helped push it in when she sat, then he took his own seat.

Teyla looked around, then at John, her eyes puzzled. "Should we not get in line to get our food?"

John made a face. "No self-respecting guy would bring a woman to a self serve, cafeteria style place for a date. I made arrangements for a _typical _date."

He looked around to see if his plans had been carried out and saw Ronon approach with a bottle and two glasses. John could tell he was trying not to smirk too much but the big guy had offered to help and so John had taken him up on his offer.

"The wine you ordered," Ronon said and placed the bottle on the table with the glasses. John knew Ronon didn't know all the customs of what a waiter would do so he just nodded at him and said, "Thanks. We'll have our meal in about fifteen minutes, if that's convenient."

"Absolutely," Ronon smirked. "Enjoy your wine." And he loped away.

Teyla's face was priceless as she watched Ronon walk away. Her soft chuckles floated across to John and he looked up and winked at her.

"I ordered the best bottle I could afford," John raised his eyebrows and smirked then poured a glass for both of them. He leaned forward conspiratorially. "Actually I traded with Major Lorne for a few weeks coffee rations. He'd gotten it as a present from the people of Philonis for helping them with a few things. I hope it's all right."

Teyla saw John's anxious face and her heart paused in its beating. He was truly worried about making this experience a pleasant one for her. Her fondness for him grew even more. "The people of Philonis are well known for their skills in winemaking. I am sure it is good."

She took a sip and was not disappointed. It was very nice. She saw John take a sip and noticed the relief that crossed his face at the pleasant taste.

Teyla reached across and touched his hand. "What do we do now?"

"Well," John smiled, seeming to relax a bit more now that the wine had been tasted and approved of. "We would get to know each other a little better; exchange information about what we do for work, our families, where we went to school, that sort of thing."

"Some of this we already know," Teyla reminded him. "Should I tell you anyway?"

"Sometimes you go out on a date with someone you just met and other times you go out with someone maybe you met at work or have known for a while," John explained. "So mostly you would just give more information than you already had. And you can ask each other questions about any information you'd like to know, too."

Teyla nodded in understanding. "So may I ask you questions? I know you are very private in your personal life and I do not wish to make you uncomfortable in any way."

John smiled at her respect and consideration for his privacy. But he'd known and trusted Teyla for a while now and figured maybe it was time to share with her.

"Ask away, Teyla. If there's anything that's too uncomfortable, you know I'll just start making jokes right?"

Teyla did know. John Sheppard did not like to draw attention to anything he'd done, good or bad and often would jest about his inability in certain areas. She knew it was his way of protecting himself from discomfort. She would have to stay aware of his level of uneasiness.

"My people do not have formal schooling; we learn from the elders of our village. Tell me more of this place where you learned."

John paused for a second as if he were wondering just what he should tell her then began, "Well for college I went to the Air Force Academy. I was pretty lucky to get in; they only take a limited number of people. But my grades were good and my SAT scores excellent."

Teyla listened and asked questions and found fascinating the experience John told of what he called Basic Training and what he'd needed to do to be chosen for Flight Training. She had interspersed some of his comments with a few of her own if they had something in common. She was about to ask another question when Ronon came back and settled two plates in front of them.

"Your dinner," he grunted, his mouth still grinning maniacally. "You need anything else?"

John tried to keep his laughter in check and answered, "I think we're all set for now. Teyla?"

She smiled pleasantly back at him and replied. "I am fine, thank you."

Dinner continued and John found himself relaxing quite a bit with Teyla. Of course he should be relaxed with her; they had known each other as friends for a while now. But he had wondered if being on a '_date_' would make it any different. He found this part really wasn't. Teyla was as pleasant as ever and he was really enjoying himself. He'd even told her a few things he'd never shared with anyone on Atlantis regarding his family.

When they were through the meal and the dessert that Ronon had brought over, John glanced at his watch and announced it was time to head to the movie. He pulled Teyla's chair out for her to rise and held out his elbow again. This time she knew what to do and slipped her hand around it.

As they walked to the rec room they conversed some more. John had enjoyed hearing about Teyla's younger years as well and had lots of questions. She was more than willing to answer them.

They entered the rec room and also found it packed even though the movie wasn't one that usually got a lot of the military to attend. And he found the only seats available were right in the center of the rows. They had to pass a few people just to get in.

They greeted quite a few people as they sat and luckily the movie started only a few minutes later. John was bored in minutes since it was a dramatic romance but he made sure to pay attention in case Teyla wanted to discuss it on the way back to her quarters. He'd found women liked to do that kind of thing.

There were a few moments of suspense toward the end where the climax kept you guessing as to what would happen and he found Teyla's hand near his thigh as she held her breath. He knew on a real date he'd take that opportunity to make points. So he slid his own hand around Teyla's and squeezed in reassurance then continued holding it until the movie was over. He thought he saw Teyla smile and her eyes light up when he did this but it was dark and he couldn't be sure.

When the lights came on he released her hand and blinked a few times. He looked over to find her staring at him with a smile on her face. Unfortunately he felt more than a few other sets of eyes on them as well. So he went for casual.

"How'd you like it?"

"It was very nice. I enjoyed it. Thank you for taking me."

John stood and managed to move through the crowd that for some reason decided to hang around for a while. He pulled Teyla after him and they quickly made their way down the hall.

"So this is the end of the date, I imagine," Teyla commented as they entered the crews quarters hallway. "I had a very pleasant time. Is there something we should do now or do we just say good night?"

John stopped outside Teyla's door and took her hand, glancing around to make sure no one had actually followed them here.

"This is the part where the guy decides if he wants to see the girl again. If he really didn't enjoy himself then he usually says 'I'll call you' but never does…"

"So he lies to her?" Teyla questioned.

"Kind of," John answered as he rolled his eyes. "But it's usually so he doesn't hurt her feelings right there. This way she thinks he actually might call. But the really smart guy who had a great time will try and pin the girl down for a second date."

"What if the girl did not have a good time and does not wish for a second date?"

John smirked. "That's a chance the guy has to take when he makes the offer. And then a really nice girl will do the same thing and say she's not sure what her calendar looks like and he should call her. But then she doesn't answer the phone when he actually calls."

"So I should stand here and wait for what you will say to me," Teyla checked.

John began to get nervous. This was just supposed to be one date right. But if he said he didn't want another, would Teyla be upset? He found he'd really had a great time with Teyla and would like to spend some more time with her without the other members of the team. God, he hated making these kinds of decisions.

He picked up Teyla's other hand and held them as he smiled at her. "I _did _have a really great time tonight, Teyla. I'm wondering if you'd like to continue learning about Earth dating and go on a second date with me."

He'd worded it that way just in case she really didn't have any romantic intentions and was just curious. But he'd found that after being with only her tonight in what was a very date-like, romantic way, he really did want to see what could possibly be for them. But he wanted to give her a way out, too.

Teyla squeezed his hands and nodded. "I would like very much to learn more about your dating rituals. Is a second date much different than a first?"

John looked around thinking. "It can be. We've known each other for a while and so we can get beyond a lot of that _still learning about each other's personality_ stage. We both like physical activity, how about if we go on a hike and take a picnic lunch with us?"

"I like that idea. I think I would enjoy it. Where would we go?"

John thought for a second then suggested. "How about if we went to New Athos. We don't actually have to go to the village and there's that little hill that overlooks the lake a few clicks south of the encampment. And maybe that way we won't have a crew of onlookers like we did tonight."

"I did notice there were quite a few curious people surrounding us. I had wondered about them. And yes, I think that is a wonderful plan. But we should go on a day off if we are truly to enjoy ourselves."

"I was thinking that myself especially knowing Carter might have a few things for me to do in the village if she knew I was on duty."

They coordinated the date and then John took a step closer and placed his hands on Teyla's arms. "You did say you weren't the virginal type, right?" And then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The pressure was light and he didn't linger, no matter how soft her lips felt or how sweet they tasted.

He backed away and looked longingly at her as she ran her tongue over her lips. "Good night, Teyla. Thanks for tonight."

Teyla stood almost mesmerized so John waved his hand to open her door and then started walking away. He turned back as he heard her call out, "Good night, John. And _I_ thank _you_."

She took the few steps to enter her room but didn't actually turn away from him. John paused and stared until her doors closed on their own. He took a deep breath and wondered if he was in trouble. He had liked the dinner and conversation quite a bit and the movie hadn't even been so bad with Teyla next to him.

The thing that was causing him to panic was that kiss. It could barely even be called a kiss it had been so chaste and swift. But he had felt his heart start hammering away in his chest the second his lips had met hers. And it had taken all his control to pull those lips away.

He knew this second date would be a little different and he was very much looking forward to it and dreading it all at the same time.

.

.


	3. Second Date

_perhaps this should be_** T**_ now._

.

**Second Date**

.

The gate shut down and John breathed a sigh of relief. They had gotten away from Atlantis and he didn't think anyone was the wiser. Okay, so maybe Ronon knew what they were up to but he was pretty sure no one else was aware this was anything other than Teyla visiting her people and John keeping her company. They'd certainly done it enough times in the past.

They'd tried to keep things normal for the last few days since their _'first date_' and they had, for the most part. But John had found himself staring at Teyla at the oddest times for no reason at all. Although if he were truthful, he knew the reason. He was remembering that damn kiss; the innocent one that had haunted him the last few nights.

He wondered if Teyla was thinking about it at all. There were a few times that he thought he had seen her staring at his lips with a slight upturn of her own but when she saw him looking at her she had quickly hidden it. He knew all about hiding; he was a master. He was hoping that maybe today he wouldn't have to hide quite so much.

"So this is the beginning of our second date," Teyla stated. "What should we be doing on this date?"

"Well, if this is truly the beginning then I need to greet you."

John put his hands on Teyla's shoulders and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. It wasn't any deeper or longer than the good bye kiss from their first date but it added on to the addiction Teyla thought she was slowly acquiring.

John grinned at her. "Hi Teyla, it's great to see you again. I had a really wonderful time the other night. I'm glad you decided to come with me today."

"It is lovely to see you again, too, John," Teyla played along puckishly. "I also enjoyed myself and am happy that you asked for us to be together again."

Teyla knew this wasn't far from the truth and she really wasn't play acting. Her feelings for John had intensified since their first date a few days ago. She found it difficult to go without thinking about him for any length of time. And when he was near, she needed to exert quite a bit of control to keep from staring at him blatantly. But she was also pleased to see that he had been doing a good deal of staring on his own.

John adjusted his backpack and made sure Teyla's was okay then cocked his head in the direction of the small mountain they would be hiking up today.

"You ready? It shouldn't take us longer than an hour or so to reach the top. I packed a nice little lunch and figured we could eat once we get there."

"That sounds perfect, John," Teyla said as they started walking. "Is this a typical date for your people, hiking and a picnic?"

"Depends on the couple," he answered. "Some people aren't the outdoorsy type but you know me, can't stand being cooped up inside. I'd much rather be outside doing something physical. You don't mind do you? I just assumed you liked this type of stuff because we do it all the time. But if you're sick of hiking around, we could do something else on another day."

Teyla reached over and placed her hand on his arm. "John, I very much enjoy being outside. It is how I was raised and I do not get as much opportunity to just explore nature as I would like so this is a very welcome change."

They spent the next hour hiking along the not so well worn path and discussing other times when they had hiked or camped or gone hunting in Teyla's case. They had stopped on occasion to take a drink or check out some scenery but never lingered too long. By the time they had reached the summit and were gazing down over the small lake south of the Athosian settlement, they had both worked up an appetite.

John started pulling bags and prepacked boxes from his backpack and Teyla took a thick, sturdy blanket from hers. She shook it out and placed it on a large grassy area under a small tree where they still had a great view of the lake. They both settled down and took stock of what had been brought.

"This looks great, John. I am indeed famished from the long walk."

But before she could reach for some of the food, John reached for her. "I just want to see something first."

He leaned in and pressed his lips once more to hers but this time kept the contact for far longer than he had the last few times. He moved them and whispered across hers lightly as his thumb caressed the side of her cheek. They stayed to explore for another few seconds then he retreated looking anxiously at her face.

Teyla looked a bit bemused when John sat back but managed to muster some words. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

John smiled but his eyes were much more serious than she had seen them outside of work. "Yeah, Teyla, I think I did. It's you. I guess that's what I was looking for."

"I have been here all along, John. I have always been right in front of you."

John wasn't sure if she meant literally or figuratively but he suddenly realized that he had somehow missed one of the best opportunities he'd ever been presented with. Maybe he should correct that.

"Yeah, I guess you have," John admitted. "Makes me seem kind of stupid for not noticing sooner." He looked down then realized that he was lying to Teyla and himself and he really shouldn't do that. But voicing his emotions and feelings was so foreign to him. He usually hid them very deep. And that wasn't lying, it was just '_not telling'_. But his words had really not been truthful.

He cleared his throat before Teyla could say anything and forged ahead, cautiously. "All right maybe I did notice but I guess it was stupid of me not to do anything about it. And I'm sorry about that."

Teyla placed her hand on John's which rested on his knee. "There is no need to apologize, John. We have lives that are very busy and often dangerous and finding time for personal pleasure is not always a priority. As a leader I truly understand this. I have needed to do this far too often in my life."

John gave a crooked smile. "You have a point. But since we started this date thing, maybe we could find that time. I mean … you're a leader and I'm a leader so who better than _us_ to share some personal pleasure with."

Teyla's eyes lit up and she nodded. "I think that is a very good idea however I would still like to learn about Earth dating customs."

"Okay," John smirked. "This is the second date but we'll go with the notion that we've actually known each other for some time, which we have, and so much of the early '_getting to know each other'_ stuff isn't really necessary. We can move to the next stage."

Teyla's eyes narrowed questioningly. "And what would that be?"

John's grin almost exploded as he pulled Teyla right up against him on the blanket and wiggled his eyebrows. "We get to make out!"

Teyla was still puzzled by the phrase. "Make out?"

John's lips moved closer and he whispered, "I think you'll get the picture if I show you." And his lips finally touched hers. At first they were as soft as a gentle breeze merely drifting across hers but as her hands lifted and pushed into his hair, the pressure increased.

"I think I will like this part very much," Teyla confessed as her mouth attached itself more firmly to John's.

There was so much John wanted to do, like rip Teyla's clothes off and ravage her gorgeous body, if he was being honest. But this was only their second date and he knew he needed to exert as much control as he could muster to simply kiss her. And that's all he wanted to do today. He knew he would be completely frustrated later and probably need an extremely cold shower but he hoped it would be worth it in the long run. Teyla wasn't the type of woman you just hustled into bed as much as you might want to.

John knew he didn't want to go beyond kissing today but he did think maybe it would be okay to ramp up the kiss a bit more. He licked his lips at a brief pause and then ran his tongue over the outline of Teyla's lips. Her response made his stomach clench and his groin throb. She opened her mouth in invitation and her tongue peeked out as if tempting his to come play.

He didn't need any more incentive than that. His tongue entered her mouth and hers greeted his shyly at first but then grew bolder. Teyla's hands clutched his head and his hands wrapped around her back. But he kept them firmly in place. There would be no exploring this time. That would have to wait until the third date. God, he hoped there'd be a third date. The way Teyla was kissing him back he seriously figured there would be.

The position they were in, sitting up facing each other, had been fine for the first ten minutes but as the kiss continued John thought they should get more comfortable. He gently pushed Teyla back to lie on the blanket and leaned over her, his elbows resting on either side of her.

"Just thought it might be a little easier on the back this way. I'm not as young as I used to be," he quipped.

"I am not complaining," Teyla replied and John didn't know if she meant because she was now reclining on her back or because he wasn't so young any more. Maybe it was a little of both. But as Teyla pulled his head down to hers again, the thought completely drifted from his mind.

John couldn't remember the last time he had just simply made out with a woman. Typically there was the requisite kissing but it usually led to much more and often times way too fast. Maybe that was one of the reasons that he had such a lousy track record. He jumped in bed with women far too early in the relationship. He'd been in college the last time he'd actually "dated" someone in the true sense. Of course he'd gotten married shortly after Flight School and then spent most of his time overseas in war zones.

But the more he kissed Teyla, the more he knew that he really liked taking things slow. Yes, it had been three years since they'd met but as Teyla had said, their lives were filled with action and danger and there wasn't always time for personal pleasure. They sure were taking time for that now.

His stomach reminded him that they had done a fairly long hike up here and they had spent the last half hour kissing. He eased back and said, "Are you actually hungry for some food now? When we got here you said you were famished."

Teyla looked sheepish and replied, "Yes, I did say that, did I not? I guess my mind wandered in a different direction. I suppose it would be a good thing to eat the food since we took it out."

They sat up and began to eat the sandwiches and fruit that had been packed up. When they were done they walked around the summit checking out the view from a few different angles and walking off the meal. But John wasn't completely satisfied so he took Teyla's hand and guided her back to the blanket where he gently urged her to recline again.

"It could be a while before we get to schedule the third date so I thought we should fill up during this second one." He grinned mischievously. "You don't mind a little more necking do you?"

Teyla was puzzled at the terminology. "Necking?"

"There's a lot of different terms for kissing; making out, necking, tonsil hockey, swapping spit, lip lock, tongue wrestling sucking face and I believe in England they call it snogging. It all means the same thing. And there'll be a test later," he teased. "I just thought that we should get as much in now since it could be a while before we do it again. I can't imagine we can just make out in the gate room."

Teyla chuckled softly. "Yes, I believe you are correct. That could be frowned upon."

"But I'm pretty sure the Marines on guard duty would be_ quite_ envious of me." John winked at her.

"Although the female staff would be envious of _me_," Teyla added.

John didn't respond to that except to lower his face to Teyla's and press his lips to hers once more. He didn't think he would get tired of this any time soon. He sure hoped she didn't either.

But as the kisses continued and grew more intense John felt Teyla's hands slip under his shirt and begin caressing his back and sides. And it killed him to make her stop something that felt unbelievably good.

He leaned back and took hold of her hands then smiled down at her. "Not today, Teyla. This is only the second date. I promise on the third date we can get into heavy petting. Today is just for making out."

Teyla pouted but stilled her hands. "This heavy petting, what does it entail?"

John grinned, his eyes filled with anticipation. He moved his head closer and whispered seductively, "That's when we get to touch each other. But we can't move too fast, though. This dating thing has certain steps and I promised I would teach you all of them. I'd be remiss as a teacher if I let you skip over a few of them."

Teyla caressed his cheek and said, "You have been a wonderful teacher so far, John. I feel I have learned much. Have I been an apt student?"

John smirked as he thought of the kisses they'd shared just now and before they had eaten. He thought maybe _he'd_ learned a few things, too.

"You get an A plus, Teyla. You might even become the teacher's pet."

Teyla looked confused and John quickly explained what that meant. Teyla thought she might like being the teacher's pet.

John gave her a few more intense, passionate kisses then announced they should probably get back. He asked if she wanted to pay a quick visit to the settlement since they were here and Teyla happily agreed.

They only stayed for a short while but knew it was good they had gone in case anyone ever asked about their visit. They chatted happily about many things and Teyla asked more questions about dating and Earth in general.

As they approached the gate and dialed, John pulled Teyla in close once again and captured her mouth. "Just to get me through until we can set up that next date. I'm not sure I'll be able to wait very long."

"I understand your feelings as I am feeling impatient for the next date, also. Please tell me it will be soon."

The event horizon whooshed into existence and clearance was given for them to come through. John looked longingly at Teyla still wrapped in his arms and tried to compose his features. He couldn't very well go through the gate with the lovelorn expression on his face.

John gave her one last kiss and promised, "Very soon."

.

.


	4. Third Date

_Oh yeah, moving to _**M**_ for this one._

.

**Third Date**

**.**

"I still don't get why you volunteered to haul Dr. Bishop and the other Botany geeks to the mainland to do that overnight study," Rodney whined as John walked down the hallway toward the jumper bay. "You can't possibly be interested in some flowering plant no matter what kind of funky stuff it does in the dark."

John shrugged and tried to keep his grin from showing on his face. "Just being nice, McKay. I know it's a foreign concept to you. Besides, Teyla is coming along and I brought a bunch of the '_Nightmare on Elm Street'_ movies. We're gonna have a marathon."

Rodney just scrunched up his face in horror and disbelief and walked away shaking his head. John laughed. He certainly wasn't going to tell Rodney that he and Teyla were still doing the dating thing and that this date was the one where they got to engage in some heavy petting. God, he couldn't wait!

It had been three weeks since they had gone on the second date and this was the first opportunity they'd had to arrange something so the circumstances were right. But John figured it would be almost like a drive-in movie experience if he hooked the laptop up to the HUD. If you wanted to learn about Earth dating you had to have a '_car_' experience. The jumper was the closest thing they had to one.

He entered the jumper bay and saw Ronon helping the Botanists with their equipment. As he approached, his friend threw him a look of disbelief too.

"You volunteered to shuttle them over to the mainland?"

"Yeah," John answered and headed inside to do a preflight check. Ronon lugged another case inside then moved to the front and tilted his head. "You want some company?"

John looked sheepish and nodded behind Ronon. "I've got company."

Ronon turned around and saw Teyla walk in and move to the front. Ronon's grin now matched John's. "This is what … the third date now?"

John's mouth turned crooked and he shrugged. "The third official one but we're kind of condensing them together so it doesn't take Teyla a few years to get the whole feel of it."

"Are you joining us, Ronon?" Teyla asked as she sat in the co-pilot chair. Ronon could tell she looked apprehensive about his answer. He wondered what they both would say if he said yes. He almost did just to see but Sheppard was shooting daggers at him with his eyes and he wanted these two to truly get together anyway. What better way than these dates.

"Nah, I got better things to do. Have fun you two. Be good!"

Teyla rolled her eyes as Ronon left and continued helping the scientists with their materials. It was another fifteen minutes before everyone was ready and John contacted the control room for authorization to leave. It was another thirty minutes before they approached the part of the mainland where the exciting plant was that was the subject of interest.

Teyla sat and waited patiently as they unloaded. She was looking forward to this date but she was also a bit nervous. It had been a while since she had been physically active, sexually. Being the leader of her people often came with drawbacks and keeping herself in control was a necessity.

But she and John had been warming up for this date for the past three weeks. Even though they hadn't officially gone out since then, they had still managed to sneak a few heated kisses here and there. If they were in one of their quarters with their team at night then the other made sure to be the last to leave. Ronon was very handy in making sure this happened.

A few times John had summoned her to his office with some bogus memo he needed to discuss and his ATA gene would lock the door behind her. His arms would wrap around her and their lips would meet passionately. Teyla shivered at the memory and knew tonight John would finally allow them to proceed a bit more in their relationship.

And she knew they did have a relationship now. Even though this had started as a suggestion from Ronon, it had grown into two people who thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. And their time together had been truly wonderful. It had not just been about sex since they had not done anything more than kiss. But she was ready for something more and she had also seen the desire course through John's eyes in unguarded moments as well.

She turned her head as John said goodbye to the Botanists who made sure Colonel Sheppard would take the jumper a good distance from the area they were studying. They didn't want to take a chance of anything disturbing their study. He assured them they would be a few miles away but would have the radio open if they were needed. And they'd see them in the morning.

The back hatch closed and John slipped into the pilot's seat but not before he leaned down and gave Teyla a swift kiss. "You all set for our date, Teyla?"

"Yes," she breathed out softly. "I have been looking forward to this all week. You must let me know if there is anything I should be doing during this phase of our studies."

John glanced quickly at Teyla thinking she might still be thinking of this only as a learning experience but her sparkling eyes told him differently. He had thought they weren't still thinking of this only as informative; not with the amount of kissing they'd done lately. And he respected Teyla too much to just participate in this type of activity for kicks. He thought she felt the same way.

He spent the next few minutes trying to think of exactly what he wanted to do tonight and when as he maneuvered the jumper the few miles away. He landed on a spot overlooking the coast and did a final check of the ship.

"I thought we could take a walk and watch the sunset before we started the movies. Is that okay?"

"That would be lovely, John," Teyla responded. She stood up and removed her TAC vest and sidearm. John did the same. They had worn them because it was expected but now that they were no longer in charge of the research team, they didn't really need them.

The breeze on the shore was warm and light and gently lifted Teyla's hair around her shoulders. John took her hand as they walked in companionable silence. Sporadically one would comment on something or ask a question of the other but they were very much enjoying just holding hands and being together, giving each other the occasional kiss.

Once the sun set John figured they should get back inside the jumper. This part of the mainland had been explored briefly and no obvious threats had been found however there was no sense taking chances. And they probably should be within radio contact of the research team if needed.

John set the laptop near the HUD and connected it to show the movie on the large screen. He started explaining about the horror movies to Teyla, who had been subjected to his preference for these types of movies many times before.

"Now this is going to be like a drive-in movie theater," John said and explained what that was even though there were very few left in the country.

"But every couple has to have an experience in a car. Trying to figure out how to sit and still kiss without breaking your back is quite a challenge."

Teyla chuckled and John started the movie. At first Teyla sat in the co-pilot's seat but soon John grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit in his lap. She rested with her back against his chest and allowed his arms to wrap around her waist. The feeling was so amazing and Teyla tried to hold on to every last second of the memory.

Within ten minutes John was nuzzling his nose into her hair and nibbling on her neck. Teyla tilted her head to allow him more access and truly enjoyed the sensation. She wanted to reciprocate but she was enjoying John's arms around her too much so she placed her hands on John's and stroked the soft hair on his hands and arms that were holding her.

After many more minutes of neck nuzzling, Teyla twisted a bit and moved her lips to cover John's. She had very much liked kissing him so much recently and wanted to do so again. John twisted her sideways and lifted her legs to hang across his. His left hand rested at her waist while his right slid under her hair to her neck.

The kisses grew in intensity and soon Teyla was wiggling her bottom in John's lap. John had been patient for over a month, since their first date but he didn't want to wait any longer. His hand moved up her rib cage and over her back in a gentle caress. _Start slow, John, take it easy_, he warned himself.

But Teyla felt his hand move and so began her own exploration. Her hand moved to slide across his muscled torso over his thin t-shirt. She looked at him for approval. "Is this allowed at this point, John?"

John just nodded and she leaned back a bit so both hands could touch his chest. As she did, her breathing picked up and got quicker. She had not realized that John had so much definition to him as he was never one to flaunt his bare chest like so many of the Marines. It was a nice surprise under her fingers.

John decided that if Teyla was exploring his chest, the fair thing would be for him to enjoy hers. He slid his hands around to her front and moved them slowly upwards. At first just his thumbs were on the underside of her breasts but as she sucked in a deep breath he became braver and cupped them in his palms.

Teyla's hands stilled on him and her head tipped back a little and her mouth opened with a tiny moan escaping. "You like that, Teyla?"

"Very much." The words came out shaky and her back arched inviting him to continue. She was glad she had worn a soft woven top tonight instead of one of her thickly crafted ones. _John _was glad she wasn't wearing a bra, although that was a dating tradition also. But one he was glad to do without. He'd never quite gotten the hang of opening the damn hooks, especially if they were in the back.

John's hands squeezed and molded and Teyla's hands clenched in his shirt as his thumbs flicked over her nipples. He felt them harden and stand out against her soft shirt. He wanted to get even closer but didn't want to rush anything. He wanted to get enjoyment out of every second of this date.

Teyla was the first to get frustrated. "Are we required to stay fully clothed for this portion of the date?"

John's grin grew crooked. "Not necessarily _fully_ clothed although I think we should keep the bottoms on. We aren't on the lesson for that just yet."

Teyla's hands slipped under his shirt and rubbed against his bare torso. The sensation of Teyla's fingers finally on his skin was mind blowing. He reached for the neck of his shirt and quickly whipped it off and flung it on the floor.

The sight of John's chest, even in the dim glow of the movie that had been all but forgotten, made Teyla's stomach do flips and heat gather in her lower extremities. She leaned down and pressed her lips to touch him and John's hands gripped her head in encouragement. She alternated between little kisses and tasting him with her tongue. When she looked up, John's head had sagged back against the seat and his eyes were closed. But she could tell by the look on his face that he liked what she was doing.

He allowed her to continue for quite a while then pulled her back to straddle his hips_. His hands_ this time slipped under her shirt and he slid them up slowly inch by inch up to reveal her bronzed skin and perfectly round orbs. Her nipples were standing erect and he knew he couldn't hold back much longer from taking one into his mouth.

When her shirt had joined his on the floor, John pulled her close and pressed his lips to her throat again. Her head fell back and her hands gripped his shoulders. He mimicked her actions of little kisses and licking her skin. He travelled from her throat to her shoulders and then pressed his face into the cleft between her breasts.

His hands came up and cupped her gently as he eased back just enough to stare at her beautiful form. Teyla worried that she was not endowed enough for his pleasure.

"I was not gifted with very large breasts as some women," she apologized. "I hope you are not too disappointed."

John's eyes rose in disbelief at her words. He gently squeezed and held up her attributes in each hand. "Look at this, Teyla. They're a perfect fit. It's like they were made just for me. I wouldn't want them any other way."

And he leaned down and pressed his lips to first one peak then another. He felt Teyla's relieved sigh and stroked his tongue over the closest one. Little whimpers escaped from her mouth as his tongue continued to lick and roam. Her arms wrapped around his head and one hand pushed into his hair while the other stroked a path down his back.

He wasn't sure how long he spent worshipping Teyla's breasts with his hands and tongue and lips. He didn't think it would ever be enough though. She was absolutely gorgeous. He wondered if she knew how much.

"You're so beautiful, Teyla," John informed her as his lips travelled back up to hers. He looked deeply into her eyes and hoped she could see what she meant to him. He wasn't very good with words but didn't want there to be any misunderstandings between them.

He kissed her lips once more and then added, "You're so beautiful inside and out. I have no idea why you're even here with me allowing me the privilege of your company. You should be with someone much more worthy than me."

Teyla's eyes softened at John's words. She knew John was not a man who liked to boast about himself but he was truly a wonderful person. "I could think of no one I would rather be with than you, John. You have a beautiful soul and a giving, unselfish heart and I am the one to feel privileged to be here with you."

John's smile lit up his face and he kissed her more deeply than before. But then he shifted in his seat until she was facing the screen with her back to his chest again and his arms were once more wrapped around her.

"We should probably spend a little time watching the movie since I brought it. But that doesn't mean I can't allow my hands to wander a bit if that's okay with you."

Teyla smiled even though she knew John couldn't see it. It was certainly strange to be sitting here in his lap while both of them wore nothing on their top halves. But no one was around and she was enjoying the sensation very much.

"Your hands on my skin are very pleasant indeed. Please do not stop."

They continued to watch the movie and John let his hands wander over her shoulders, breasts, stomach and eventually lower on her waist.

"This is where I try and get inside your pants," he informed Teyla, a trace of laughter in his voice. "You can completely shut me down or … let my fingers do the talking."

Teyla just leaned even further into his chest and sucked in her stomach muscles so his hand slipped further inside. He deftly undid her button and zipper and slid even deeper until his fingers found the curls guarding her womanly center.

His hand rubbed over them and then his fingers communicated quite well what they were looking for. John groaned as Teyla's legs widened to allow him to reach his goal. Fingers dipped inside and stroked and caressed, stunned that she was so wet and ready for him. The moistened tips retreated to flick over her sensitive nub then returned to the in and out motion. Teyla's hips rocked back and forth and her fingers dug into John's thighs as the fever rose higher and higher.

The movie was now at a denouement itself but neither of the people sitting in front of the screen even seemed to notice. They were focused solely on the pleasure they were experiencing. Teyla wiggling around on John's lap had brought him close to the edge a few times. And when she cried out with her release he found himself trying to keep himself from the same. God, this woman drove him over the edge like no other.

John cradled Teyla tenderly and as the movie finished up he felt her relax into sleep right there in his lap. He continued to hold her for some time then gently lifted her and placed her on the bench in the back of the jumper. He covered her with a blanket he'd made sure to store as they would be here overnight.

He watched her sleep for many minutes then went about checking on the jumper and getting it all set for the night. He got his own blanket and sat on the opposite bench, adjusting the lighting to very low. As he got himself comfortable for the night he gazed upon her sleeping form and again wondered how he had gotten so lucky in having her want him.

He wanted her too. So much. And he knew it wasn't just for a few minutes or hours. He wanted to be lying next to her in bed each night and waking up next to her each morning. Thoughts of the next few dates raced through his head but he knew what his ultimate goal was. And it wasn't lying across from her, so close he could see her eyelashes feathered across her cheek but yet still too far away to touch her.

He knew he needed to fix that. And with luck and a bit of courage on his part, he knew he could.

.

.


	5. Fourth Date

.

**Fourth Date**

.

"What's on the agenda for tonight?" Ronon asked as they headed to the mess for dinner.

"Teyla and I are going to the movie in the rec room," John answered looking forward to their next official date. The last month had been hell with too many Wraith messing up his plans with Teyla. But he knew he wanted to continue seeing her and slowly exploring each other.

He still remembered what they had shared during their last date, it had been unbelievable; and he hadn't even finished. But just being able to give her so much pleasure had pleased him too. And he remembered the next morning when they had woken with a call from the scientists who were ready to be picked up. Teyla had stirred and sat up, the blanket slipping off her shoulders, not realizing she still had no top on. John had feasted his eyes on her nude form like a hungry man looking at a steak dinner. He was surprised he hadn't made her go running for cover but she had stared at him almost daring him. He wasn't sure to do what. He had told the Botanists to keep their shirts on and then he had enjoyed Teyla without hers. And she had been quite appreciative of it, too.

But for tonight they'd finally decided on this simple movie and then perhaps a bottle of wine in his quarters afterwards. It was the afterwards that he was really looking forward to.

Even with the busy work schedule, he and Teyla had managed to find a few minutes here and there, unfortunately it was never enough time for an actual date, especially for what he figured was the next step. His mind went back in time to locker room talk in high school and the guys bragging about getting to third base with some girl. Well he was hoping to get there but he sure as hell wouldn't be bragging about it.

John kept teasing her and insisting he give her little quizzes on what she'd learned so far. He wanted to make sure she mastered one skill before he introduced her to another. He knew he wouldn't be a very good teacher if he didn't. He even gave her homework that he insisted she '_pass in'_ every day and Teyla had been a star pupil. She showed up for sparring lessons each morning and gave John a passionate kiss as her hands caressed his chest. He figured it was almost like an apple for the teacher. But it always made him hungry for more.

As it was he knew that a few people were getting suspicious of his activities with Teyla. They'd tried to keep everything under wraps but a few times they had been involved in some heavy duty interaction before they became aware of others approaching their hiding spot. They'd always managed to break apart before anyone caught them but he could tell by the faces of those who came along that they most likely knew what they had been doing.

Lorne had especially gotten suspicious when several times he had come back to their shared office and found it locked. He had given a small knock and had tried to hide his grin when Sheppard had finally opened the door with the lame excuse that he hadn't realized he had locked it. But the sight of Teyla fixing her hair or tugging down her shirt might have made Lorne doubt his words.

The good side of that, though, was that most people didn't even blink an eye when they saw the two of them together without their other teammates anymore. He thought Rodney might be the only one who hadn't realized they were still 'dating'. But then Rodney didn't notice much beyond his own little world.

He got his food and settled in his seat opposite Ronon and glanced around wondering when Teyla would be coming along. He knew Rodney was in the middle of some important experiment and had ordered one of his minions to get his dinner for him and bring it to the lab. Teyla was planning on coming though and they were going to see the first movie that was playing in the rec tonight. He wanted to be back in his quarters shortly after that. No double feature for them tonight.

John had barely taken a few bites when he saw Teyla move through the line getting her own food. She approached the table and sat in the chair next to John. Ronon gave them a grin, typical of him these days when John and Teyla got together and looked down at his plate again.

"You want me to find somewhere else to eat and leave you alone?" Ronon offered.

John and Teyla both shook their heads and John finished, "We're having our date tonight _after _the meal."

John then gazed at Teyla in her long, flowing skirt and her snug tank top. "You look very pretty tonight, Teyla."

Teyla smiled back and her eyebrow rose. "You said I should perhaps wear a skirt." She then leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "But I did not wear any panties."

John almost choked on his food and Teyla patted him on the back in concern. "Is that a problem, John?"

"No," John coughed some more. "I'm just not sure I'll actually make it through the movie knowing that."

Teyla's impish smile beamed at Ronon and he nodded and winked. She knew her friend had been rooting for her and John for some time. And she found it so amusing and cute how John was still so prim and proper at times. Her people lived together in large tents. There was not much they could hide from others.

Later, she and John managed to snag the couches in the back of the rec room as many of the people came late not truly interested in seeing this first film. Teyla was glad for this as they were much more comfortable than the folding chairs that were set up in rows in front of them. The view was not as good as up front but the view she was more interested in was of John.

He seemed to have the same interest and she loved that he draped his arm around the back of the seat behind her.

As the lights dimmed and the movie started, his arm settled around her shoulder and pulled her close. He even daringly kissed her on occasion during the film. She chuckled when she felt his hand behind her drifting to her bottom. He caressed her shapely behind and groaned softly when he was reminded that there was nothing under the skirt.

The movie finally ended and they wasted no time in heading toward John's room. He locked the door behind them then fiddled with some device until soft music floated through the air. John dimmed the lights to just a gentle glow and pulled her into his arms.

"I thought we could just dance for a little while," John suggested and Teyla was more than happy to just sway in his arms to the gentle beat. She truly loved having John just hold her; it felt so right and good. She would gladly stay here forever.

John seemed to read her mind. He pulled her in closer, nuzzled his nose in her hair and whispered, "I could just do this forever. Any objections?"

"I do not," Teyla chuckled softly and ran her fingers over his ear and down to his jaw. "But I wonder if it would be frowned upon when we should be showing up for our duty shift."

John gave a little growl then his lips began moving over her cheek and over to her lips. Teyla tilted her head slightly to return the pressure and they felt passion flare where there had been contentment.

Kisses turned heated and John finally made his way over to his couch where he lowered Teyla and leaned over her, lips still moving on hers. Her hands ran through his hair and pulled at his head anytime he attempted to retreat. He didn't try very hard though. He liked where he was.

Hands started roaming after a while and soon Teyla's top was cast aside and John's was flung somewhere and he didn't care where. He worshipped her breasts as he had done on the previous date and let his hands travel up her silky legs under her skirt. When they reached her bare bottom, another groan escaped from his lips.

"You know the thought of this tormented me all during the movie, right, Teyla?"

Teyla's eyes sparkled with glee as she replied, "I had hoped it would."

John sat up and pulled Teyla with him and planted a few more kisses on her swollen lips. But this time Teyla decided to be the aggressor. She slid partly off John to kneel between his knees and run her hands up his legs.

"I was unable to participate in the heavy petting on our last date other than as the recipient. I believe it should be your turn."

John mumbled something he hoped sounded affirmative as Teyla began to unbuckle and unzip. Just the thought of what she could possibly do made him grow and push against his boxers. Teyla seemed intrigued at his reaction to her slight touch.

When Teyla's hand unsheathed his manhood and began to stroke, John's voice box started working again but his vocabulary didn't go much past, "Oh God!" and "Teyla!" And his breathing became rapid and shallow. Teyla merely grinned at the usually so in control Colonel John Sheppard seeming to fall apart with just a touch of her hand. But he had done much the same to her on their last date and a few times in between then and now. It was only fair that she return the pleasure.

And John certainly seemed to be getting pleasure from her hand surrounding his throbbing shaft and running up and down the long length and gently rubbing the soft tip. His head had lolled back on the top of the couch and his eyes were squeezed shut. She wondered what it would take to get him to open them again.

When her tongue peeked out to lick at the head of him, he almost bolted upright. "Guuuh, oh, okay, Teyla," he breathed out harshly as he moved her head away from him. "The student can't surpass the teacher you know. I'm not sure we got to that lesson yet. It was supposed to be tonight."

Teyla's eyes twinkled and her mouth twitched. "Perhaps I wanted to impress the teacher with my knowledge and ability."

John pulled her closer and ran his hands down her bare back. "Okay, impressed so far. Let's back it up a bit so the teacher can catch up."

His lips claimed hers again and her hands roamed over his chest and down the path of fur this time stopping short of his erection. He bent slightly and scooped her in his arms and carried her to his bed where he sat her on the edge. He knelt next to her in a similar fashion to how she had been just a few minutes earlier and took one pert nipple into his mouth.

His hands slipped under her skirt though and caressed her silken legs until they reached the apex of her thighs. His fingers re-explored her femininity and Teyla gasped and leaned back to rest on her elbows. John slowly lifted the skirt and feasted on the sight. His hands had traveled over this terrain before but his eyes had yet to view the perfection.

He lowered his lips to her right knee and licked his way up to the nest of curls waiting for him. He took in a deep breath and reluctantly backed away to kiss his way up her other leg. But this time his mouth stayed close and smoothed the curls out of the way.

Teyla's legs opened wider and John groaned at her easy acceptance of what he was doing. His fingers parted her soft folds and his tongue poked out to taste her. Just a quick flick of his tongue at first but her little moans egged him on and soon he was savoring her delicious flavor. One hand reached to run through his hair while her legs lifted and draped over his shoulders.

John kept one hand on her thigh but the other reached up and molded her breast. His mouth continued to move over her sensitive core and soon Teyla was writhing and whimpering and calling his name.

His name on her tongue urged him faster and it wasn't very long before Teyla cried out and shudders wracked her body. John paused and leaned back as her legs dropped to the floor and she lay back spent on his bed. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful.

He stood up and gazed down at her for a few moments and smiled at her very satisfied expression. But when she saw him watching her, she sat up and grabbed his hips to pull him closer.

"Now that I have been tutored perhaps I will be allowed to finish what I started earlier."

John's breath rushed out in a gush as her lips attached to his engorged member and she began to suck. Her hands joined along and he knew it wouldn't be very long before he himself was done. Hearing her moans and tasting her had nearly sent him over. He knew this was a sign that it had been far too long since he had last had sex. Maybe he and Teyla could do something about that on a permanent basis.

But this was still not the time to go all the way. They had one more date for that. John wasn't sure he could last that long. As it was he knew any second he would be making a huge mess and he really didn't want to do that right here in front of Teyla.

He felt himself close to going over and pulled himself from Teyla's grip. He pressed a tiny kiss to her lips, excused himself and quickly entered the bathroom to finish it off.

By the time he cleaned up, re-did his pants and went back to the bedroom, Teyla had curled up on his bed and she seemed to be asleep, lying there in only her skirt. He glanced at his watch and realized it was fairly late. They had spent quite a bit of time exploring tonight.

He didn't want to wake her so he got another blanket from his closet and draped it over her then looked around the room wondering where he would sleep. He knew he didn't want to be anywhere but right next to her. There wouldn't be any harm in just laying next to her, was there? They were on top of the covers after all.

He cautiously lowered himself to the bed and snuck under the blanket he had arranged over her. She sensed his nearness and snuggled right up against him. _Oh, this felt so right!_ Why hadn't he done this a long time ago? His arms went around her and he gazed down at her sleeping face, a feeling of tenderness creeping into him.

This dating thing had started as a gag but he had gone along with it to test out the waters of Teyla's feelings for him, and maybe test out a few things of his own. But the last two and a half months of being together with her and sharing more than friendship had made him realize that this was something he should have been doing for some time. And it was something he wanted to do maybe forever.

_Forever?_ That thought shot a bolt of panic through him like he'd never felt before. He swallowed hard and looked at the beautiful woman lying in his arms, her head on his chest. The sensation of her next to him had the panic lessen and almost dissipate. The longer he held her, the calmer he became and the more he knew forever was exactly what he wanted.

Now he just had to convince her of it. He aimed his thoughts at the lights and they lowered all the way. He didn't need them right now. He knew exactly where he was going and he wanted Teyla there with him.

.

.


	6. Fifth Date

.

.

**Fifth Date**

**.**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here, John?" Dave asked as he walked his brother and Teyla out to the driveway. "I'd love to have you and you know we have plenty of room."

John actually smiled at the sincere invitation his brother had offered. The last few days had been a little strained and awkward during their father's wake and funeral but John and Dave had finally had a chance to really sit down and talk, honestly.

Dave's wife, Julia, had offered to give Teyla the grand tour of the ranch and the grounds and it had given John and Dave time to sit and discuss a lot of things. Things they maybe should have discussed while their father was still alive. But he was glad they had taken the time now. He felt so much better than he had when he first arrived and Dave had practically accused him of only coming back for the money.

John had acknowledged that Dave had certainly been entitled to everything their father had left since he had indeed been the one to stay and take care of their father and the business. And he was the older brother so therefore he should inherit mostly everything anyway. John had told him that he had everything he needed. He had gazed in the direction that Teyla had disappeared to.

Dave had smiled and told John that he really liked Teyla and hoped John was smart enough to hold onto her. John assured him he would do everything in his power to see that she stayed around for the long haul. And he knew he really did want that. Teyla was very special to him.

He gazed at her now as they made their way to the rental car and he responded to his brother's invitation. "Thanks, Dave, but our flight leaves for Peterson at oh six hundred tomorrow morning and the Air Force base we're leaving from is almost two hours from here. I'd rather do the drive now than at oh four hundred. And I already made reservations at a nearby hotel."

Dave looked at Teyla and gave her a quick embrace. "Do you think you could possibly get my brother to keep in touch a little better from now on? And maybe get him to visit more than once every five years?"

Teyla hugged him back and promised, "I will try my best. It was lovely meeting you. I hope we will have an opportunity to meet again."

Dave had given John a meaningful look at that comment and John just grinned and shook his brother's hand. Goodbyes were said to Julia and they settled in the car for the long ride.

John was quiet for much of the ride and Teyla allowed him the time for introspection. She could tell the last few days of the wake and funeral had been difficult for John. He often struggled with his emotions and losing his father had taken its toll on him.

She began to think about all that had taken place in the last four months since they had gone on their 'first date'. John had been so cute in his anxiety when he showed her typical Earth dating rituals. But little by little they had begun to realize the excuse of the date was simply that; an excuse. They truly enjoyed the presence of the other and their passion had been growing quite rapidly as well.

They had not had an official date since the movie night where they had gone back to John's quarters afterwards. She felt herself flush when she thought of what they had done there. But it certainly hadn't been the last time they had explored each other.

John still took every opportunity they were alone to kiss her and caress her skin and she always wished to reciprocate. Her favorite thing to do was sit in his lap facing him, her legs straddling his hips, when he was in his office chair. It did so tease him, especially when she would then undo her top and allow him to gaze at her bare chest.

Of course gazing was not the only thing he liked to do at those moments. And she would admit that she got much pleasure from his lips and tongue moving over her nipples. They especially got excited knowing they should probably not be doing it in John's office.

But Major Lorne had gotten wise to them and now made sure to radio John before he attempted to enter their shared office. If John told him he was 'busy doing paperwork' Lorne would redirect himself to another area. She still had not managed to keep herself from blushing when she was in his presence, though she knew he approved of her relationship with John.

She wondered when they would take the next step though. As much as she had enjoyed John slipping his hands inside her clothes whenever they had a moment alone, she wished for him to truly be inside of her in the most intimate of ways. Not that John bending her over his desk and lowering her pants enough to lick and nip at her bottom and slide his fingers inside her wasn't intimate, but she recalled that specific time fiercely wanting John to slide his throbbing desire inside of her as well.

"John," Teyla broke his concentration, screwing up courage to voice her question. "I was wondering when we would have our next lesson on Earth dating."

John took one hand off the wheel long enough to reach over and squeeze her leg and grin. "We're actually on Earth right now; maybe we should do it tonight. We can get a bite to eat in the hotel restaurant when we get there and finish our date in the hotel room."

He glanced her way for a second and appeared concerned. "You know what this date entails, don't you, Teyla?"

Teyla tried to hide her excitement at what she knew would be coming. "Yes, John, I have figured it out. And I believe I am more than ready. Do _you _think we should still wait?"

John gave a crooked smile. "Well, when you're young and dating, four months isn't really that long of a time to be reaching that level yet but since we are very much adults who have participated in this type of activity before, plus we've known each other for almost four years, I guess it's probably about the right time. I'll just have to make sure I get some protection."

"If you are speaking of birth control, Jennifer has provided me with what I need."

At John's curious look, Teyla smirked. "I did not wish to be ill prepared if the occasion ever arose where your iron control finally snapped."

John chuckled at that statement. "You know, Teyla, there were a few times when I thought that might happen. But I would never force you into doing anything you weren't ready for."

Teyla's hand now covered John's thigh. "I assure you, John, I am indeed ready."

The rest of the drive was done mostly in companionable silence but there was an air of anticipation that grew thicker the closer to the hotel they got. They checked in, brought their overnight bags up to the room and freshened up quickly. John debated whether he should just grab Teyla, throw her on the bed and take her right now but knew she deserved so much more than a quick roll in the hay. She deserved for everything to be perfect.

Teyla enjoyed the restaurant and the meal and was delighted that John opened up a bit about his relationship with his father and brother. He tried to keep it light with his typical joking and teasing but Teyla could tell there was much turmoil going through him. But she could also tell that his discussion with David had been a very good one and had helped his healing to begin. She knew she would do everything she could to help it continue.

John brought her into the lounge after dinner and they had one drink and a dance before he hustled her back up to their room. He kept the lights fairly low and sat heavily on the end of the bed, kicking his shoes off. Teyla hoped she could get him to relax a bit more.

She spent a minute in the bathroom then walked back to the main room and kicked her shoes off also. She then asked John to unzip her and shimmied out of her dress, leaving her in only her black lace panties and bra. She noticed John sat up a little straighter when she did this.

She took her time hanging up the dress then moved to pull off John's jacket and tie. Again she walked to the closet to hang these up nicely. She continued in this fashion until John was sitting in only his boxers and she was standing in front of him still in just black lace.

"You are so incredibly gorgeous, Teyla," John whispered as he pulled her close and rested his head against her torso. Teyla hugged him to her and kissed the top of his head.

"If you are too tired, John, we can do this another time," Teyla offered running her fingers over his shoulders and beginning to knead the tense muscles she felt within.

John's head tipped up and he smiled weakly. "That's so sweet, Teyla, but I think I can definitely muster enough energy for what we talked about, although I wouldn't mind you continuing that massage for a short while. It feels heavenly."

Teyla kissed John's head again and instructed, "Perhaps you could lie down on the bed and I can ease some of the tension that has been building up in your body. Once you are free of the stress from your father's funeral, we can enjoy each other a little better."

John stood up and placed a gentle kiss on Teyla's lips then turned to lie face down on the covers. Teyla climbed on the bed then straddled John's hips and began to rub her hands along his shoulders and back. She could feel the tension inside him and worked vigorously to remove the knots from his tight muscles. The little groans that escaped from his mouth told her she was succeeding.

As she felt the knots in his back and shoulders lessen she began placing little kisses along where her fingers had been. His intake of breath told her he was not as relaxed anymore, however she knew this time it was not due to stress.

Teyla moved further down his body caressing and massaging his legs and calves then moved back up to slide his boxers off. Then she kneaded his backside and moved up to his shoulders again.

She slid off the bed and John turned his head to see why she had stopped what she was doing. She gave him a sassy grin and reached behind her to unhook her bra and then slide her panties off.

"I thought it would be nice to feel your skin against _all_ of mine," Teyla explained and climbed back on the bed to align herself along his body.

John sighed at the feel of Teyla covering him from shoulders to toes and it was even better when she started squirming along his body. He could feel her breasts on his back and her pelvis moving against his butt and her hands were gliding over his arms and shoulders. Her lips managed to touch down in quite a few places too. The sensation was intense and unique and he found he really liked it. But he wasn't actively contributing anything to it.

Teyla didn't seem to mind though and was practically purring as she sat up slightly and swung her hair so it swept across his back and she ground her pelvis even more firmly against him. John couldn't stand much more without being able to see her reactions so he rolled to his side and pulled Teyla down next to him.

Teyla just continued running her hands over him, now down his chest and hips and she slipped one leg in between his. His legs slid in between hers as well and he enjoyed the feeling of her silky skin against his legs. His hands joined in and caressed her arms, back, bottom and any other place he could reach.

Time stood still as senses exploded, lips explored and hands traveled; passion spiraling higher and higher. John couldn't get enough of Teyla, and the noises that were coming from her mouth and throat announced to the world that pleasure was flowing through her immensely.

John kissed his way down her body and back up again and shuddered as he saw her stretch like a contented kitten. He wanted to please her in every way and relished the delight he saw on her face at his ministrations. Her hands reached up and ministered to his needs as well. This was better than anything he'd ever imagined.

As their frenzied actions continued to escalate out of control, Teyla pulled John between her legs and thrust her hips in the direction of his groin. John chuckled at the blatant hint of what she desired. But he couldn't deny her what they both so anxiously yearned for.

He thrust slowly and penetrated her defenses, watching intently as her eyes went wide with gratification. Her breathing was swift and shallow as was his and he waited only a few moments before he began plunging inside her with a force that caused her to moan her satisfaction.

Her own hips rocked back in his direction, helping the friction to grow and intensify the enjoyment they were both receiving. Teyla's cries echoed through the room and John covered her mouth with his, knowing the neighboring rooms might not appreciate her song of joy.

John saw Teyla arch her back and shudder as her fingers dug into his hips and butt. He figured she had hit her high point. Watching her peak made him reach the top also and with a few more powerful thrusts, he felt himself go over the edge, holding on to her as his own body shook with his completion.

He lowered himself carefully to his elbows and lay against her sweat soaked body. "That was better than any workout I get from sparring with you," he breathed out roughly. "I think I enjoyed that a whole lot more than having you beat me up, too."

He moved his face the half inch to press his lips to hers and smirked. "Maybe we could do this instead of the sparring, huh? It still gives me a full body workout."

Teyla reached a hand up to his face and smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, but it does not increase your fighting skills any. Perhaps I should reward you with this type of activity if you perform well in your sparring exercises. The motivation might be just what you need to improve your skills."

John groaned and rested on his side beside her, his arm still across her chest, his legs intertwined with hers. His pout made her give a dainty laugh. She knew she would not withhold this from him now that she had experienced it. That would be a punishment for her as much as for him. She had enjoyed it far too much.

"Thank you, John," Teyla whispered as John pulled the sheets over their now cooling bodies. "For all the instruction you have provided for me on your planet's dating customs. I have found them very enlightening and quite pleasant an experience. I especially liked this last one. Have I now finished my studies?"

John grinned at her words. He kissed her nose and replied, "Well, I can't say that there's much past what we did today but we have to make sure you don't forget anything you've learned. We'll have to schedule time for lots of review and practice. I'm more than willing to give you that time."

Teyla snuggled against his chest and pressed light kisses along his skin. "I am so lucky to have such a generous instructor. I hope I have been a good student and have shown proper appreciation for the information that has been shared with me."

John's lips touched her again. "I think you've thanked me quite extensively for today but if you ever fall back and forget what you've learned, you know I'll be right there to remind you of your studies."

"That is all I can ask for," Teyla said and yawned delicately as her head nestled against him even closer.

Several minutes went by and Teyla thought John had fallen asleep. She was very close to drifting off herself. Tonight had been more than she could ever have hoped for or dreamed about. John had been an incredibly passionate lover but he had been unbelievably considerate of her needs and wants as well. He had given her exactly what she wanted and desired while also gaining fulfillment for himself. Teyla truly wished for this relationship to be one to last forever.

As her eyes fluttered closed and her thoughts were about to succumb to oblivion, she heard John sigh and felt him embrace her a bit tighter. His whispered words sent a wave of excitement and hope deep inside her stomach. She knew he thought her asleep but he said them anyway, which made them even more meaningful to her.

"I love you, Teyla."

.

.


	7. Final Date

.

**Final Date**

.

"Why exactly are we going to the southern part of the city?" Teyla asked John as he guided her down the corridor into the transporter.

"You'll see when we get there," John responded and pulled her out of the transport device and along another corridor until they came to the large doors that opened to outside. Another minute and she saw the large blanket spread on the ground near some of the flowering shrubs the Botany Department had planted to make this area look almost like a park.

But the best part, John thought was the view. You were right on the ocean yet you had the entire city rising behind you in all its majesty. John had wanted the perfect place for what he considered his 'last date' with Teyla.

"I brought along some food and a bottle of wine since neither one of us is on duty today. I thought it might be nice to have a little time just for us."

Teyla smiled as she lowered herself to the thick blanket and peeked inside the picnic basket that had been sitting here. "It looks like you had this all planned, John," Teyla observed wryly. "What if I had not been available to come here with you today?"

"Well," John replied with a crooked grin, "then I would have been completely bummed. But I did check with quite a few people to make sure you didn't have any other plans."

He lowered himself beside her and took some of the food out and poured two glasses of wine. They sat and ate and chatted for a while, enjoying the company of the other immensely. When their appetites had been satiated they repacked the basket and moved it aside.

John scooted closer to Teyla and ran his finger down her bare arm. "I wanted to bring you out here today as kind of our last date."

Teyla's eyes grew concerned and she gazed anxiously at John. "You do not wish to _date_ any longer?"

John shook his head quickly and denied, "No, oh no, that isn't what I meant. I've enjoyed our time together and really want to continue. But I guess maybe I wanted just a little bit more."

John thought about the fact that he and Teyla had been spending quite a lot of time in each other's quarters at night since they had come back from his father's funeral three weeks ago. And they had finally stopped being so secretive about their relationship, too. He did think that maybe a lot of people had already known though, somehow. He knew Lorne was fairly discreet but Chuck was known to earn a buck or two by milking some hot gossip.

But Carter hadn't seemed upset by it and so they had begun spending more time together in the public areas of the city as well as their private quarters. But they still had decorum to maintain which was why John had brought her here, as far away from the control room as you could get. He had plans and he didn't want any witnesses in case he screwed it up. He knew that was always a big possibility.

"Teyla," John began almost nervously as he picked up her hand and leaned in for a kiss. "I brought you here because I wanted to talk to you about something."

Teyla smiled trying to ease his discomfort. She knew John would rather face an army of Wraith Queens than discuss emotions and feelings. She found it frustrating at times but also endearing how he attempted anyway. She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

John nodded, his jaw a bit tense. "I um … wanted to make sure you knew … exactly how I felt about you."

Teyla's smile grew. "I am aware of your feelings for me, John. And I also am aware of how difficult it is for you to verbalize these emotions."

John almost rolled his eyes then touched the side of her face. "You're too good to me, Teyla. You shouldn't let me off the hook quite so easily. I need to say it. And I'm going to … even if it kills me. So … here goes … " He cleared his throat again and almost whispered, "I love you."

John breathed a sigh of relief and then repeated, "I love you, Teyla. See, … that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Teyla chuckled softly and leaned forward to press her lips to his. "I love you as well, John."

She kissed him again and this time John eagerly participated. He pulled her in close to his body and ran his hands down her back and then up again. Teyla's arms surrounded his neck and one hand pushed its way into his hair.

After a few minutes of lips touching and hands caressing, Teyla eased back and looked curiously at John. "If you love me and I love you and we both enjoy what we were just doing, then why would you want to discontinue our dating?"

John gave a sheepish grin and replied, "Well, there's a very good reason for that." He then reached for the picnic basket and took out a small, plastic bag he had tucked in one of the inside pockets.

He kept the bag close to him and his crooked grin grew. "I picked this up when we got back to Colorado; when you were in your yearly review interview with the IOA before we came back here. I've wanted to give it to you for a while but … well, I don't really have to tell you that I … suck … at this whole relationship thing."

John stopped and shook his head almost like he was trying to talk himself into doing something. "So, …" He dug into the bag and pulled out a velvet box of deep blue and lifted it closer to Teyla. He popped open the cover and Teyla saw a shining gold ring with a few gems scattered along the top.

"It is beautiful, John. But what does this have to do with our not dating anymore?"

John swallowed audibly. "Like I said, this would be our last date because this is what we call an engagement ring. A man gives it to a woman when he wants to make a lifelong commitment to a lady. And I was wondering … Teyla, … if you would … maybe … want to … marry me."

John saw a slew of emotions cross Teyla's face and he was having a hard time interpreting them all. But he also saw a slight sheen of tears glisten in her eyes. _Oh, God, she doesn't want to_, John thought. _This was so stupid of me._

"It's okay, Teyla," John jumped in quickly. "You don't have to. I mean … I guess … I was just thinking … that …"

Teyla saw the pain and hurt on John's face and realized he had gotten the wrong impression of her reaction. She swiftly reached up to touch his cheek and reassure him.

"No, John," she replied passionately then saw that John was hearing that word in the wrong context too. She tried once more. "John, I would be _most_ honored to accept your proposal of marriage. I could think of no other man who I would want to share my life with. I wish for our union to be one of lifelong commitment and cooperation. And _perhaps_ we could add a bit of passion every now and then."

This last sentence was said with an impish smile on her face and her lips hovering over his. It took John almost a whole minute before he was able to process that she had said yes. Then his eyes lit up and he pulled her in for a kiss.

He eased back a second later and lifted her left hand to glide the ring onto her third finger. He then kissed it and warned, "You can't back out now, Teyla. The ring's on and I put super glue on it so it won't come off."

Teyla looked panicked for a second then slid the ring up and down her finger noting it was not permanently stuck. She rolled her eyes at her now fiancé.

John shrugged then grinned. "Okay, maybe I was only kidding about the super glue. But I am hoping that ring will stay on your finger forever. You know I was married before and it … didn't work out but I'm hoping you'll whip me into shape and make me a better husband than I was before. I think you've already made me a better man, Teyla and for that I'm eternally grateful."

"You are a wonderful man, John and I am sure you will put great effort into keeping our marriage a good one." Her eyes sparkled and she continued, "But should you slack in your duties and responsibilities of being a good husband you know I can always _whip you back in shape_ with my bantos rods."

John laughed but his eyes seemed a bit anxious. Teyla's mouth twisted and she knew fear was a good motivator. But she also knew she could never hurt John in any way and he would never consciously hurt her, either. She truly believed they would have a loving union with both parties as equals.

Teyla looked down at the ring then back at John's happy face. "Is there something I should be doing right now?"

John smirked. "Oh, yeah, most women would be on the phone with their Mom or best girlfriend telling them the news. In lieu of that I suppose you could tell the rest of the team, although I don't think Ronon will be very surprised. He's the one who tricked us into this dating thing in the first place. I can't really be mad at him though. He was merely doing what I lacked the courage to do for far too long."

"Yes, he was very cunning in the way he got you to ask me on our first date. He even told Rodney _he_ could do it; possibly to throw off the scent of his ploy. But as you said, we are not displeased with the results. So what is our next step since we are no longer _dating?"_

"Well, we need to set a date and then plan the wedding but I don't think there's any rush to do that right away. I think Dave would like to be invited but I'm not sure he'd be allowed to come here. Maybe we can think of something."

Teyla ran her hand down John's arm and suggested, "Perhaps we could have two ceremonies. One here in Atlantis and one back on Earth. I am sure we will figure something that is agreeable for all. I hope you will instruct me though in proper protocol in these matters. I do not wish to do something wrong."

John's brows knit together and he nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll make sure you know what to do. And I think the first thing you need to do is show me your appreciation for this little present I gave you."

Teyla's impish smile returned. "And how exactly should I show you this appreciation, John?"

John pulled her closer and pressed his lips firmly to hers as he lowered them both to the blanket. His hands began to roam the territory that was becoming increasingly familiar. Teyla responded in kind. Very soon John felt the need to pull the large blanket over them.

He honestly didn't care what anyone else thought. But he knew they were pretty far out from any inhabited parts of the city. And this was his last date with Teyla after all.

After passion had climbed and peaked and they were holding each other close, breathing heavy, John gazed at Teyla lovingly. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of it.

Yes, this was the end of their dating lessons but a new thought entered his head. He and Teyla would be starting an even newer and more exciting course: Marriage 101.

He couldn't wait to begin.

.

.


End file.
